


Haptik

by kirin_calls



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: (mild) Bondage, (mild) Torture, Cutting, Jim's POV, Knifeplay, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirin_calls/pseuds/kirin_calls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnung: Der Text enthält unter Umständen Trigger<br/>Darstellung von Gewalt, jedoch nicht explizit. Die Namen der Charaktere sind nicht enthalten, aber ich nehme an, dass man sich denken kann wer wer ist.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Haptik

**Author's Note:**

> Warnung: Der Text enthält unter Umständen Trigger  
> Darstellung von Gewalt, jedoch nicht explizit. Die Namen der Charaktere sind nicht enthalten, aber ich nehme an, dass man sich denken kann wer wer ist.

 

Seidig, glatt, kühl.

Als wäre dein Körper unbelebt, als berge er keine Hitze unter lichtdurchlässiger Haut.

Hebungen alternieren mit Senkungen. Glätte mit feinen Härchen, die Lichtreflexe fangen und goldbraun schimmern. Das leichte Vibrieren deines Körpers, wenn ich empfängliche Nervenenden reize, überträgt sich auf mich.

Gänsehaut eilt meinen Fingerspitzen voraus, zeigt mir den Weg deinen Rücken hinunter. Dort, wo die Wärme sitzt. Wo sich die Haut langsam färbt.

Du saugst die Luft ein, als meine Finger die verschiedenen Herde erkunden. Nach der sich ändernden Struktur tastend. Es ist bedauerlich, dass ich nicht unter deine Haut sehen kann, um das Spektakel zu verfolgen.

Die Glut wabert durch deine Venen, strömt in Arme und Beine. Deinen Nacken, dein Gesicht. Schweiß schimmert auf deiner Haut. Feucht auf meiner, als ich ihn sanft verwische.

Deine Muskeln spannen sich an, stehen in einem ansprechenden Kontrast zu dem Zittern, das sich durch deine Arme und Schultern zieht. Das durchgedrückte Kreuz. Agonie. Köstlich.

Andächtig streichle ich über das geflochtene Material. Meine zweite Haut. Mein verlängerter Arm, der dich liebkost. Jede Berührung wie ein Kuss, der dich erröten lässt. Deine Rezeptoren aufrührt. Dich bis ins Mark erschüttert.

Tröstend fahren meine Fingerspitzen über die gereizte Partie. Dort wo sich meine Nägel probehalber wie Krallen in dich schlagen. Du belohnst mich mit einem Zucken. Einem Stöhnen, das sich deiner Kehle entringt. Einer Liebenserklärung gleich.

Meine Hand rastet auf deiner Taille. Ich ziehe sie hinter mir her, als ich um dich herumgehe wie um einen Maibaum, gleite über deine Brust, die sich unter schweren Atemzügen hebt und senkt, über den spitzen Hüftknochen, den klammen Rücken bis ich wieder am Ausgangspunkt bin.

Kann mich nicht sattsehen an den Reaktionen, die du nicht zu verbergen vermagst. Der Nebelschleier in deinem Kopf lichtet sich langsam. Sensationen aus deinen Wachträumen werden realer. Schmerz. Lust. Hass. Liebe. Es spielt keine Rolle. Nur was ich dich spüren lasse zählt.

Wie weit lässt du mich gehen, bevor du meinen Namen schreist? Wie weit kann ich gehen, bevor du brichst? So gern ich das mitansehen würde, wäre es doch schade um mein Lieblingsspielzeug...

Nachgiebig schlingt sich meine Zunge um die glatte Klinge, kalter Stahl auf ihr, tastet über den rauen Schliff der Schneide. Ich spüre den Widerstand deiner Haut durch das Messer, spüre, wie sie sich teilt, wie Schicht um Schicht durchtrennt wird wie eine reife Frucht.

Feine rote Perlen treten langsam hervor. Die Lichtreflexe auf ihnen beben synchron zu deinem Körper. Betörend schön. Sie sind kaum auf meiner Zunge zu spüren, dafür explodiert ihr Geschmack in meinem Mund. Ähnlich wie die Klinge schmecken sie nach Metall. Nur unendlich besser. Deine Essenz.

Meine Zunge tastet über die versehrte Haut. Blind folge ich der Öffnung, der Grenze zwischen Innen und Außen. Dein Atem brennt sich in mein Gesicht. Speichel glänzt auf deinen Lippen. Ich vermenge ihn mit dem Blut auf meinen.

Die Weichheit deines Mundes ist so einladend. Die Unterschiede in der Struktur deiner Haut, deiner Lippen, des Inneren deines Mundes fordern meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Jede kleinste Berührung sendet Impulse durch meine Nervenbahnen, bringt mein erkaltetes Herz zum schlagen.

Dass du mir keine Reaktion auf den Kuss gönnst, versetzt mir einen Stich. Aber ich habe nicht erwartet, dass einer von uns unversehrt aus dieser Begegnung herausgeht. Du versuchst mich zu necken, mich herauszufordern. Willst mir zeigen, dass ich dich nicht brechen kann. Unterschätze mich nicht.

Nein. Deine Hülle zu zerkratzen ist lediglich das Vorspiel. Ein Vorgeschmack. Für mich. Für dich. Für ihn.

Sieh ihn dir an. Die Augen wildes Feuer. Die Wut lauert unter seiner Haut. Ganz anders als bei dir und mir. Ursprünglicher. Wie bei einem Tier. Ist es das, was du an ihm so magst? Ist er dein Schoßhund?

Sieh dir an, wie er sich wehrt, obwohl die blutigen Wunden davon zeugen, dass es kein Entkommen gibt. Unnachgiebig. Stur. Dumm.

Sein Haar fühlt sich ganz anders an als deins. Es ist rau und spröde. Aber er reagiert stärker als du, wenn ich daran ziehe, seinen Kopf in den Nacken zwinge, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Wie ein bewölkter Himmel. Ein Sturm zieht auf. Der Donner rollt aus seiner Kehle. Vibriert unter meinen Fingern.

Ich ziehe das Klebeband von seinem Gesicht, um seine Stimme zu befreien. Das Fluchen hat er aufgegeben. Er weiß, dass seine vulgäre Ausdrucksweise kein Echo in mir findet.

Ich hebe sein Kinn an und er versucht, durch mich durchzusehen. Versucht, einen Blick auf dich zu erhaschen, deinen Zustand einzuordnen. Wie immer sorgt er sich mehr um dich als um sich selbst. Menschlicher Fehler.

Der Schmerz in seinen Schultern ist beinahe sichtbar. Die auf den Rücken gebundenen Arme sind gespannt, jede Muskelfaser ist unter der Haut zu erkennen. Das leichte Rutschen über den Boden verrät, dass seine Knie um Entlastung flehen.

Keine Sorge. Sein Schmerz wird bald vorbei sein. Oder ist es erst der Anfang?

Hast du ein paar letzte Worte?

„...n-ni...cht...“

Bring mich zum Lachen. Ja, erfülle mich mit deiner Angst. Du würdest für ihn sterben, nicht wahr? Aber das ist nicht meine Absicht. Nein.

_Ich werde dein Herz verbrennen._

 

 


End file.
